Pigtails
by Heavensdarkrosechild
Summary: One-shot spin-off of the last scene between Beckett and Castle in 2.13 "Sucker-Punch" Can you say FLUFF and a pinch of laughter?


Warning: very slight spoiler for 2.13 "Sucker Punch"

Hey so I know I've got Hand's Off in the works but don't worry this is just a cute one shot I just had to get out and then I'll turn back to the next chappy, K? If its not ok Im gonna….shove a purple elephant in your sink drain and turn on the water so that the sink will over run with water and leak out on the floor where it will magically turn toxic and eat at your toes (and only your toes you shall be TOELESS!!!)……same goes if you don't review….though perhaps you shall also be NOSELESS as well!!!! Waha!

* * *

She'd given him a hard glare the first time but she was almost sure he could see the tangible warmth that spread through her heart. He'd been so discreet in his actions that reprimanding him for the sake of appearance was unnecessary and would only call undue attention to their interaction not to mention fuel the rumor mill. The second time was just as quickly and quietly as the first except for her initiation of his name, warning him with those two syllables that his actions were punishable. He'd given her a mischievous grin and handed her special morning coffee so, she let him slid without retaliation. And from then on it had become a habit, a ritual of his that he would initiate upon their first meeting of the day and once more upon their departure with occasional random encounters occurring at a crime scene or while she was driving, thrown in for good measure because he could and it kept her on her toes.

She supposed the whole thing escalating to a ritual was her fault.

And his for taking her words to heart but she couldn't blame him and her words had rung true as she loosened them from her lips to his ears.

But if she had nipped it in the bud as it first began to bloom instead of feeding it with her sentimentality it never would haven gotten as far as it had.

Her inner contemplations faded as he approached.

He handed her a steaming cup of coffee then stood behind her and they stared at the whiteboard.

He shifted closer trying to step into her mind and capture the moment as a cop, tried to think like she would though if he was being honest it was just a chance to get closer to her, to take in her scent. He almost expected her to question his close proximity, she didn't. Instead, she stood absorbing the current case facts and speculations that were scrawled in the teams respective hand writings in multiple colors of dry erase markers across the board.

"Anything?" he rumbled in her ear as she twisted her head to the side.

Her eyes darted from one fact to another following one trail to another. She took a moment to process the information running through her head then gave a dismal shake of dismissal.

He shifted closer to her and a discreet observation of the room confirmed that no one was watching. He brought his hand up to her head and twirled a piece of her hair inconspicuously around his index finger. He sipped his coffee before taking action to keep her unsuspecting then tugged the strand playfully.

She took a sip of her coffee to cover her reaction but he could see the hint of a smile playing at her lips from beneath the lid.

He let the silky strand untwine slowly from about his finger reveling in its divine softness. A silent sad sigh escaped his person as the last stand unwound, releasing his captured finger. The disappointment was quickly replaced by his familiar mischievous twinkle which transformed into surprise as she twirled to face him.

Given his earlier proximity they were mere centimeters from touching as she faced him.

"Why?" she questioned cocking her head to the side, the genuine innocent nature of the inquiry reflected in her eyes.

He knew she wasn't asking about the case and he thought for a moment about playing ignorant but dismissed the notion entirely as he observed her quiet calm and curious gaze.

"I've gotten used to pulling on your pigtails, it makes things a little more fun, easier for you…" he murmured, " And I love your pigtails they're like bike tassels, you can't help but play with them." He said giving a silly, toothy grin.

Her own words echoed in her mind, _"...I've gotten used to you pulling on my pigtails…I have a hard job Castle, and having you around makes it a little more fun."_

She gave a small smile and they stared deeply at one another. The air buzzed in anticipation then shattered as Ryan and Esposito approached the pair hastily.

"Hey, guess wh-"

The pair jerked back from one another inserting actual inches between their bodies.

Ryan cleared his throat, "Are we-uh…"

"…interrupting something?" Esposito finished for his flustered friend with a smirk.

"YES!"

The pair's simultaneous response ended with their rowdy laughter as Ryan and Esposito stood in shock.

* * *

So my little stink bugs did you likey?


End file.
